ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BorgKnight
Welcome to Memory Alpha, BorgKnight! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:79.97.208.89" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 02:13, 23 December 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 23:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Please retain your original indent on talk pages. See for more info. - 05:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) This, again. - 17:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Where? --BorgKnight (talk) 17:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok now I get you. I'll keep my indentation in place. I thought you indent forward after the previous persons paragraph.--BorgKnight (talk) 17:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. - 17:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Source Hey. Just saw your edit on Rosemarie Baio. What is your source for her birthdate? Tom (talk) 05:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ya I was wondering would I have to put that in but I looked on other profile pages and didn't see citations for sources of birth so I left it out. She had a myheritage profile which gave her birthdate. Here's the link http://www.myheritage.com/person-1000048_165676931_165676931/rosemarie-yaros-born-baio --BorgKnight (talk) 16:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Good work. I've added the link to the profile to the article. Tom (talk) 16:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :No problem --BorgKnight (talk) 16:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC)